1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a monitoring system, a monitoring method, and a program for monitoring an imaging area to be imaged by a camera device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In some cases, when monitoring an imaging area to be imaged with a camera device (for example, a monitoring camera), it is sometimes desirable to confirm the details of a monitoring target point. For example, in a case where an incident (for example, accident) occurs at a monitoring target point, in a monitoring camera (so-called PTZ camera) equipped with pan, tilt and zooming functions, it is possible to capture images of the monitoring target point to some extent by changing magnification and an angle of view.
Here, as an example of the related art, an unmanned aerial vehicle equipped with a camera device for capturing images close to the monitoring target point is known (see, for example, Japanese Patent No. 5999537).
Even with the monitoring camera in the related art, it is possible to capture images of the monitoring target point to some extent by using the pan, tilt and zooming functions described above, for example. However, since it is only possible to capture images from one direction seen from the monitoring camera, for example, it was not possible to promptly confirm the details of the situation near the monitoring target point or the surrounding area by, for example, orbiting the monitoring target point (for example, a road). For example, in a case where an incident such as an accident occurs, if it is possible to grasp the details of the situations of the monitoring target point (for example, an accident site) at an early stage, it will be possible to investigate countermeasures in advance as to what kind of countermeasures should be taken before an ambulance arrives at the accident site to respond promptly after arriving at the accident site.
In addition, in the unmanned aerial vehicle of Japanese Patent No. 5999537, since it is not considered to cooperate with the captured images of the monitoring camera (for example, a monitoring camera installed on a road which is a monitoring target point), in the case as described above (for example, when an accident occurred on a road), it was not possible to arrive at an accident site immediately and obtain detailed images of the site immediately after the accident, and usability was not good.